Broken bonds
by DragonMasterPaarthurnax
Summary: Reshiram is moving to a new town to escape a grievous past. With her new friends she explores a new school, meets new friends and a new love. Soon she is woven into a net of lies, secrets, and love, from both past and present. She tries to stop her new home from breaking apart but after a while someone decides that death is the only solution to the problems.
1. Broken Bonds

**Author note**

This is my attempt to make a fanfiction! Hope you like it! More information at the end.

* * *

 **Broken Bonds**

 **Chapter one**

In an empty road in the afternoon sunset, warm winds blew up from the sea and rustled around in the trees to bring the smell of the salty sea. A lone person walked along the road. It took small silent steps, followed by the figure walking down a little stair that led down to the beach. The feeling of sand under the persons feet did nothing to calm it. Suddenly the figure turned around as person appeared from behind it. The new person proceed to walk up to first person.

"I've been waiting here for a few minutes. Now tell me why I'm here and especially, why I'm here with you out of all people."

"Because I wanted to apologize for, you know…"

The first person tried to avoid the powerful words, tried to escape the truth and trying more than ever to avoid saying it. The thing that made everything turn to chaos. The thing that shook the cornerstones too hard and made everything fall into pieces. The thing that made it impossible to repair the damages.

"You want to apologize for this? I don't think you need to. It's over. Me, my friends, my family, my life. Everything. The only thing that is left is you."

The first person didn't answered and just stood there, looking at the second one, taking a few steps backwards in shame. As the first person stared down at its feet, sobs began to escape from their mouth before they looked up again.

"I'm so sor…,"

The second one interrupted without hesitation.

"You have told everyone that word to many times. No one cares anymore. You say that damages repairs over time. These ones won't repair. Not over a day, not over a week, not over a month, not over a year, not over a decade, not over a lifetime."

The second one took a few steps closer and knuckled it's fists staring at the other one with a gaze that could kill.

The first one stuttered, tried to speak, tried to keep the tears down, tried to keep the body stable and tried most of all to resist fainting. It takes a bit of time but the figure finally speaks, forcing the words out.

"There must be some way I can help you, anyway. I'll do whatever you want."

The second one sighed, completely disappointed. It then turned away, to look at the sunset like the other one didn't even exist.

"You know what. There actually exists a way out of this. This won't be able to be repaired in a life-time but it will be repaired with what comes after a lifetime. You know what comes when your existence has ended?"

The first one began to cry and slow sobs were heard as the tears ran down it's face, already knowing what the other one was talking about and what was going to happen.

"Death."

"Your right, death. The only thing that is left for me after you came into my life, interesting enough you go spared from everything that happened here. You come in and destroys everything. Then you just leave everyone with the chaos of broken bonds, death, pain, and sorrow that was caused by you. You are the one that shall pay for this. Not me and everyone else. You shall pay with as much death as I did."

The first one slowly backed away as the second one closed in with malicious smile on the face. The person then proceeded to pull out a small pocketknife from it's pocket.

The first one turned around and tried to run but it's to late. They were caught by the arm and forced to fall down on the beach. They struggled as the other one sat down astride their chest making them give up completely. The first person stops bothering about the world around them and just closes their eyes to ignore the world. They knew what was going to happen to them soon and knew more than ever that they deserved it.

The second proceeds to grab the knife with both hands, holding it over the first.

"So helpless, so helpless."

What is happening? Who are they? Why are they doing this? So many questions. I think we need to take a closer look at what actually happened. We back off from this future vision and goes back to the present time to see what's going to lead up to this. I'm as curious as you.

The sun was shining as people rushed around in the crowded town square. The noise from people and cars filled the air. The lovely smell of newly made apple pie came from a café that was set in a house block on the side of the town square, bringing its pleasant aroma to any walking by. In the outdoor seating area sat a girl, waiting for someone. She was Reshiram, a medium, tall girl who's was clothed in neat white clothes, all of them carefully ironed. Her skin consisted of soft, pure white scales and down her back, long silver-white hair flowed. The color of her eyes were bright blue and under that she had a straight muzzle.

She put her backpack down on her lap and began picking up various things. A notebook, a few pencils, and erasers. Her movement were smooth, fast, and accurate. Without hesitation Reshiram began drawing in the notebook she had pulled out.

Reshiram was waiting for a two of her friends who's she had been close to since they were young but on thing led to another to change that. Both of them had moved to another town and began living another life while she had been stuck in her small hometown, completely alone. As the time passed on she started drifting away in her thoughts. While she was drawing, someone suddenly shook her shoulder. Reshiram jolted from her thoughts and looked at the person behind her. An above average, tall pink-skinned creature stood behind her and smiled at her. Reshiram stood to give her old friend a hug with Mewtwo putting her long tail around Reshiram's neck.

"Finally we all can meet together again. It has been like a half year since we had the chance to meet like this," Mewtwo said and released her friend. Mewtwo was clothed in purple and pink casual clothes and under them you could forebode a muscular body of someone that exercised a lot.

"Then there's only Latias left," Reshiram said and dragged out a chair for her friend. They sat down and began talking about everything that had happened since their last meeting.

"Shall we order something?" Mewtwo said and picked her wallet from out of her pocket.

Reshiram nodded and Mewtwo quickly got up from the table. While Mewtwo was disappearing through the crowd a new person appeared at the table. Latias hurried through the crowd with a handbag in a tight grip. As soon as she reached the table she shouted: "I'm at least here before Mewtwo," and broke out in a laughter that was joined by Reshirams.

"She's just ordering. Don't even bother to dream about coming in time," Reshiram said and gave her friend a hug.

"Don't miff me. I'm at least trying to come on time," Latias said and sat down in an empty chair as she tried to catch her breath after all the running she had done. Latias was a middle sized person, her body covered in red and white scales. She had a short muzzle and two pointy ears on the top of her head and she had a handbag hung over her shoulder.

Mewtwo returned through the crowd with three sandwiches and sat down at the table.

"Look who is here at last," Mewtwo said teased as she looked over at Latias with a grin.

"Don't talk about it!" Latias said and pretended to bare her teeth at Mewtwo. Reshiram smiled, thinking about all the countless times she and Mewtwo had spend waiting for Latias, who was practically always fashionably late.

"Shall we talk about the more important things?" Mewtwo said and took a bit of her sandwhich.

"Maybe the fact that we are all are going to begin at our new school in a week?" Latias said as she corrected a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"We have missed you Reshiram. Isn't it funny that we can live with each other again like old times but this time in big city instead of this little town," Mewtwo said.

Reshiram just sat, completely silent and looked at her sandwich. "It's easy to say so but it's much more than that," she said as she finally spoke.

"Is it?" Latias said and rose her eyebrows.

"My family is going to be far away. You have aways lived there with yours but mine bought an apartment to give me this opportunity. I'm going to miss them. "

"You can see them on the weekends if you want," Mewtwo said and embraced Reshiram.

"It's not only that. Every day I try to convince myself that the reason I'm moving is because of you guys, the new school, and everything but everyday I find myself thinking on it as an escape from this town along with everything that happened here. I've realized that the main reason that makes me want to move is to get a chance to restart my messed up life and leave the past behind."

Latias quickly joined in the hug, before saying in caring voice,"What happened during the summer wasn't your fault. We all know that it made a huge impressions on you. But you need to put it behind you and walk forwards. Don't feel bad over things that happened during the summer. Moving is just a step away from it and to a better life for you."

"How can things change so fast? It took a few month to make it all chaos. I'm going to need years to clean it up. Why did I made so many bad decisions?" Reshiram said and felt how her mind was attacked by memories.

Mewtwo continued on Latias speech. "Don't worry about it, because we were there for you then and we are still here now. Most of those problems are solved and taken care of. The only ones left are emotional wounds but we have to fix those together. Stop blaming yourself for bad choices. Hundreds of bad choices have been made this summer and nearly all of them have been made by other people, not you. You being the victim that was affected by them, means it isn't your fault."

Reshiram sighed as she took in what her friends had said.

"Shall we go to your new home?" Latias asked and stood up from her chair.

 **In Reshiram and** her friends were sitting in Reshiram's room. Nearly everything was packed down in boxes or bags. The next plan was to get Reshiram ready for resettling. All of them were sitting on her bed talking about the good things with a new school.

"...And we are going to meet a lots of new friends. I bet that there must be someone like me there that always comes late. I can't be lonely with it when it's a big school like that,"

"I've heard that the school has gym, I'm going to check it out so I can see if I can train there and get a bit stronger,"

Latias and Mewtwo laughed. "When shall you stop? When you can crumple a whole car to the size of a tin?" Latias said and jabbed Mewtwo in the side.

"Be careful or I crumble you to a tin," Mewtwo said and rose from the bed just to lift up Latias over her shoulder like a sack of poatoes.

"Drop Me!"

Mewtwo laughed and put her down on the bed.

"Why are you so silent Reshiram?" Mewtwo said when she noticed that Reshiram didn't join in the fun.

"I'm thinking on what could happen at this school,"

A serious atmosphere entered the room and it felt like a draft of air blocked off all the sounds from the air around them.

"Don't worry, this time we will be with you every day. Nothing is going to happen to you," Latias said and pulled Reshiram closer next to her.

"Things won't be the same. It's time to start over and stop looking over your shoulders. This time we will be with you to protect you," Mewtwo filled in and covered the both of them with a cover.

"I need to go to on the toilet," Reshiram said and threw the covet of herself.

With hasty steps she walked away aiming for the bathroom. Reshiram opened the door to the small bathroom and began looking at herself in the mirror over the sink. She could see a face of someone who had been through a lot in a short amount of time and didn't slept properly at night.

 _Stay in the present. Don't look backwards. Live for the future._

Those were the words she had silently repeated in her head a thousands of times. It had started with one time in the middle of summer and she ended up repeated it at least a few times a day. It was her way of surviving the days and to keep her nose over the surface of endless suffering and pain.

Reshiram turned on the faucet and looked at it. She picked a coin from her pocket and looked at it.

 _The crown for hot and the king for cold as always._

She threw the coin in the air and looked at it as fell down in her hand. King.

Reshiram put the plug in the basin and turned on the facet on with the water as cold as possible. She let it flow into the basin until there were enough water to put her head in it, and the without hesitating she pushed her face down in the cold water.

 _You need to hold yourself together. Blow away every thought about the past. Start a new life in this city. Find friends, keep up with the school, and create for yourself a stable existence._

Her body wanted more than ever to lift up her head from the biting cold water, wanted to get away from the pain. She forced herself to stay under the surface and feel the pain. Letting the pain help her to forget all the memories for a few seconds. Letting the pain take place and be everything that occupied her mind. No worries about her past. She soon found her lungs were out of breath, bringing more pain to her senses because of the lack of oxygen. She lifted her head, crying out of the pain from the cold water and the lack of oxygen in her lungs, she then looked at herself in the mirror.

 _Am I not a pathetic creature? Can only hurt myself make me forget things?_

Reshiram sighed and turned to take a towel and dry her face. When she was ready and had the hand on the doorknob she suddenly remembered something. Reshiram proceed to take out the plug in the basin, watching it slowly funnel out of existence and completely disappear. When she did so she rolled up the sleeve on her arm. That was mistake. On her inner arm she saw the beginnings of a scar. She suddenly went about and rolled up her sleeves the whole way to the shoulder and looked at her arm. It had three long scars along it. Beginning at the lower arm and continuing to the upper, ending somewhere in her armpit.

 _Why did I deserve this? I didn't even make these by myself. Why did they choose me out of all people? Why me out of all people?_

"Come out from the bathroom!" Latias suddenly shouted from outside from the door making Reshiram jolt at the sudden sound.

"We know what you are doing in there so come out and talk about it," Mewtwo continued.

Reshiram put down her sleeve and opened the door to meet two worried faces.

"Why do you always leaves us like that?" Latias said and put an arm around her friends shoulder leading her away from the bathroom.

"Talk with us instead of yourself," Mewtwo said as they walked to Reshiram's room.

"I shall do that, I promise," Reshiram said while knowing that she wasn't able to let out all of her feelings.

"Don't promise, do it," Latias said and lifted up on of the cardboards from the floor: "Let's fix these ones before doing anything else,"

 **Soon Reshiram sat** in the backseat of a car with Latias besides her and Mewtwo behind the steering wheel. All the cardboards where packet in the car, most of the in the trunk, the rest in the backseat.

The air was filled with the sound of a cars driving on on the slightly cracked asphalt of the road. All of them going to the specific location of the City of Eagle Point. The city was an average sized city that began with normal suburban villas that slowly turned into a massive city core.

Reshiram rested her head against the box that were in her knee and tried her best to focus on its smell as an attempt to displace the smell of exhaust. She began counting the cars that she could see outside the window. For every car she counted she knew that it was one step away from her earlier home.

"Reshiram? Are you listening?" Latias said and poked her friend on the chin.

Reshiram jolted and lifted her head up from the cardboard. "Yea. I'm listening to you."

Latias just smiled and continued talking while Reshiram drifted away in her thoughts not even bothering to try to hide the fact that she wasn't listening. Slowly her thought wandered off to her hometown and to the new one.

 _Think positive. Think positive. I'm going to get new friends but I'm going to miss my old ones. Only positive things. I still got my best friends with me. But they may leave me. Nothing negative. Be positive. They would never leave me. What happened in my hometown may happen again. No. Stay in the present. Don't look backwards. Live for the future. But what happened during the summer may..._

A low growling sound emitted from Reshiram as she smashed her head harder than she intended to in the box. Latias stopped talking and silence filled the air. Reshiram wailed and rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"Are you okay?" Mewtwo said not taking her eyes of the road. Reshiram just groaned.

"Poor you," Latias said and tried to hug her friend over the boxes while taking a peek in the box.

"No wonder it hurts, your box is filled with books," Latias said and pitied her friend by stroking her over the head.

 _Why is it always me? Why I'm I always hurting myself like this? The world really is against me. I'm a true idiot._

"You know what Reshiram, sometimes you act like an open book. Just by looking at you I can see that you are thinking about negative things," Latias said before releasing her friend. "We can see that you aren't okay so why are you refusing to let us help you," Mewtwo filled in, throw her eye over her shoulder at Reshiram.

Reshiram rose her head from the box and looked through the window while sorting out her thoughts.

 _I know I need their help. Do I want it? It's with the help of phone calls to them that I've survived this summer so why can't I accept their help now?_

Reshiram walked through all the specific parts of her mind to find the answer. Through old memories as well as new ones. To places she had swore to never enter again. To things that she just wanted to forgot. To incidents she knew she had done wrong in. To the summer. To all the days of crying and worrying. To the reason she didn't want to speak out about everything.

 _I don't trust them anymore. I don't trust anyone, not even myself. Not after what people did to me this summer. But they have never done anything against me, so why? I know I can trust them. They are always supporting me. They've never done anything wrong towards me. Just because I can't trust others doesn't mean that I can't trust my best friends. I need to hang on. I need to trust them._

"I tell you later," Reshiram said before resting her head against the box and drifting off to sleep unaware of what problems she was going to cause in the future.

 **The strong smell** of fried fast food entered Reshiram's nostrils as she open her eyes. She could hear someone gobbling while they ate and Reshiram instantly knew the culprit. Reshiram twisted her head against Latias, and it was entirely as she expectation. Latias was devouring a hamburger in a fast pace, swallowing it down like a vacuum cleaner. As soon as she noticed Reshiram she stopped eating and spoke.

"While you were sleeping we got hungry and bought this in a drive thru," she said and nodded to a plastic bag on empty seat besides Mewtwo.

"Luckily I saved you from that unhealthy, fried crap and bought sandwiches for us," Mewtwo said and wrinkled her nose because of the smell and Latias constant chewing.

"Just because you like to be fit that much. This isn't that bad Mewtwo," Latias said and took an extra big bite of here hamburger.

Mewtwo laughed in response.

"The most interesting thing with you is that you are one of the best chefs I've ever known and still you prefer to eat fast food," Mewtwo said.

"It's because it feels like a relief to eat something simple when I'm always spending a ton of time cooking, and besides that comes from the worlds most sporty and active person that still isn't capable of getting out of the bed before ten on the weekends."

"You got me."

Reshiram muttered something unhearable about food and reached out to pick the bag of food from the seat in front of her. She looked down in it and picked up a sandwich. When she looked at it she felt like she wasn't hungry. After putting it down she decided to take a closer look inside the box that she had in her lap. Reshiram saw that the first books inside were just normal books but as soon as she looked underneath them she saw what it really contained. Her diaries.

Reshiram picked up one.

 _I think this was my recent one up until two weeks ago._

She then fast read through it the first couple of pages.

 _I think I've written more this summer than the rest of the whole year. They are at least good at talking to. It always listens._

Reshiram thought on all the time she had spent writing in them. Every day, the whole summer she had written down every painful detail of her past. Reshiram closed the books and decided that it was best to let the past stay in the past.

As she was about to put it back, Latias suddenly grabbed the book and took it out of her hands.

"A book? What's in it? Is it an interesting story?" Latias said and was about to open it.

"Do not ever touch my diary!" Reshiram said and barred her teeth. Latias had already opened it but she immediately closed it when she realized what she had done.

"Give it back," Reshiram growled and lowered her eyebrows as she stared Latias in the eyes. Latias reached out slowly and gave it to Reshiram while nestling together and trying to look away from Reshirams gaze.

Reshiram snatched the book out of Latia's hands and growled as Latias tried to make herself as small and invisible as possible.

"Don't you ever dare to look at it. This summer I've been forced to extend my limits more I thought I would be able to do. I've done horrible things and I don't want you to be the next on I test them on," Reshiram said and supported it with a deep growl.

* * *

 **End note**

So what do you think about this story? Did you like it? Here I'm at least answering a few common questions.

 **How often are you going to post chapters?**

That really depends, I already got another story but I may consider to make this to put my main focus on this story if people enjoys it. If I do that expect me to update bi-weekly.

 **How long will these chapters be?**

More than 3000 words every chapter.

 **What legendaries are going to be included?**

I don't really now, this story is still in the planning phase. You can always tell me if you wish to see a specific legendary or mythical Pokemon.

 **What if I want to help you?**

Give me a good review or a pm with what you think about the chapter and the story. If you have other ways of helping me just send me a pm.

That was all from me this time. I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Stay sharp - Paarthurnax!


	2. A New Home

**Author** **note**

I'm back again with the writing. I hope you like this chapter.

As you have noticed I changed the rating to T. I thought it would fit the story better. Any opinions?

I want to thank the following people for the support:

Likes: Cptslapem, Mad Ass Dragon, Razvan563 and adwas.

Follows: Cptslapem, Mad Ass Dragon, Razvan563 and adwas.

Reviews: Mad Ass Dragon

 **Important question:** Are you interested in having a forum connected to this story? Where you can chat with me and other readers, ask me questions, give me suggestions or tell what you would wish to see in the future of this story. Maybe helping me by giving feedback and answering questions. The point is at least to give you the chance to chat with me and the other readers, discuss the story and let you affect it in one way or another. The opportunities are endless. Back the question, are you interested in having one at all? **If you are interested, tell me so I know if I shall create a forum or not.**

* * *

 **Don't you dare to!**

 **Chapter two**

 **Reshiram sat on** the steps to her new apartment with a gravel path in front of her and small blades of grass ruffling through the wind. She was looking down at the ground, making circles with her foot in the gravel path. She turned her head and looked back at her apartment. It was at the top of a three story house fitted into the modern house along with a small garden in front of it. Reshiram looked back in front of herself to spot the form of Mewtwo's car on the street. Mewtwo herself was picking boxes from out of the trunk. From behind Reshiram, she heard light steps before Latias sat down besides her. As Latias put her arm around Reshiram's shoulder, she sighed and shook her head.

"Here, go and look at your apartment now. It's lovely, I promise," Latias said, as she handed key to Reshiram. She didn't answer, and just took the key as she stared down the gravel path. Latias gently took and stroke Reshiram over the muzzle. "Is it something you want to talk about?" she spoke, her tone showing she cared.

Reshiram then looked up at Latias. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I just lost my temper and, and...," her voice trailed of as she thought about her diaries. Latias gave her friend a sympathetic smile before she gave Reshiram a huge hug.

"You don't need to come up with excuses. I understand that you don't want me to read them. I should've stopped joking when you said no."

Reshiram instantly felt a bit better and tried to keep her thoughts on the good things in life.

"Better?" Latias asked and jabbed Reshiram in the rib to get her attention. A smile grew on Reshiram's face as she jabbed back. Soon the both of them were involved in a tense fight about who could push the other one off of the step first.

As Reshiram finally managed to push Latias off of the step and down on the ground, Mewtwo came over to them. "Shall we move these boxes so we can finish before darkness falls?" she said and sat down on the step beside them.

"Of course we can," Reshiram said and showed Mewtwo the key. Latias just laid on her back in the soft grass and looked up in the sky. "I think I'd rather lie here for a few minutes," Latias said and put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to fill her nose with the scent of grass.

"No wonder I won when you're that lazy," Reshiram said since she coudn't resist to tease Latias a bit when she had won their little friend-brawl.

"The only reason you won was because I was unprepared," Latias said to try to save a bit of her dignity. "Besides, I'm trying to save energy, isn't the same thing as being lazy," Latias said, still remaining calm, and wriggling herself to lie in a more relaxed position.

"I think that we need to teach this lazy girl a lesson," Mewtwo said, a smiled on her face as she slided closer to the side of the step where Latias laid.

"What are yo.." Latias sentence ended in a long wheeze as the air was forced out of her lungs. That was because Mewtwo had taken the advantage of Latias position to sit on her stomach. Mewtwo made herself comfortable and looked down at Latias. "Still want to lie here instead of moving boxes?"

"No..." latias wheezed and tried to breath properly. "I can't breathe! Your going to break my ribs," she said in whisper like voice as she tried to push Mewtwo of her. Mewtwo just whistled, unfazed by Latias struggling, as she looked at an apple tree that was planted close to the apartment building. "We know very well that you won't die because this, Latias. Reshiram you want to sit in my lap?" Mewtwo said and put her knees together.

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" Reshiram said and sat down in Mewtwo's lap and looked down on her helpless friend.

 **After moving the** boxes, they all sat in Reshiram's bedroom and talked about the new apartment. It was sparsely furnished, the only thing in it being the bed they were seating on, a desk in front of the window, a few wardrobes next to the door, and a dresser. The floor was filled with boxes, all of them labeled "Bedroom".

"I must say that your apartment is pretty amazing," Mewtwo said, admiring the sunrays that bathed to room in light from a window.

"It's perfect for you. A kitchen and dining room in one, a toilet, a bedroom, a living room, and a hall with a corridor. Best of all, it's on the top of the house and has a roof balcony!" Latias said, waving with her hands as she talked.

Reshiram smiled at her friends. _Its only been a few hours since I left my home and things are feeling much better. I'm far from having a stable life but I'm much closer than I was at home._

"I love this house but you know what? The thing I love most here is you two," Reshiram said and embraced them both in a hug. Mewtwo and Latias laughed and soon they were involved in a big group hug.

 **It was early** in the morning, on the scene of a large multi lane road. Cars were driving back and forth headed to different places, in there daily lives. People ran across pedestrian crossings in hurry get to their goals. Among all of them Reshiram, as she walked with her new school being the place she was trying to get to. Latias and Mewtwo had given her a description and directions to get there but as she walked through the bustling city everything was harder than she imagined. She quickly saw that this city was much bigger than her little home town and much more complex. As she navigated through the maze of streets, parks, and town squares she soon found herself completely lost.

It sounded so much easier when they told me but now I'm here. It's a these thousands of cars and streets to choose from. _I am at least on the right way but if I chance it, I'm surely going to be late. What am I going to do?_

Reshiram felt how the panic began growing in her body.

She looked around herself and but couldn't see the street she was looking for. She thought on neglecting her dignity and calling her friends so they could guide her through the city.

 _Don't panic. Keep calm. You don't have anything to worry about. You will find your way to the school. You have been through a lot things worse than being late to school._

After a few minutes of walking around she finally found her school. She felt how the earlier panic faded away but left her with a few old memories about how hurtful panicking could be. It was large, modern five story building with a huge mass of people on the outside of it. Most of it was made with white or black concrete and it sports a huge number of windows. Reshiram followed the paved road that led to the white concrete building. She pressed herself through the crowds of people, aiming for the main hall. After getting through the front door, she made her way on until she found the gigantic hall. _So am I supposed to meet up with someone since I'm new to this school?_

Reshiram looked around in the big hall for someone to talk to, that knew anything about what she was supposed to do. The only thing she could see were endless rows of people, lockers, corridors, and stairs. Between the crowds of people a stranger approached Reshiram.

"Excuse me miss but are you Reshiram?"

Reshiram turned around and faced a girl that was slightly taller than herself. She was covered by blue fur and had long purple hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a faint smile on her lips and in her arms she held a clipboard. When Reshiram glanced at she saw that it was a long list of names. The girl made it over to Reshiram with easy steps.

"My name is Suicune," she said and took Reshirmas hand in a steady grip and shook before Reshiram could do anything.

After a tour around the school and a new class, Reshiram was on the way from her locker to the cafeteria. As soon as she entered it she saw long rows of people with trays. It was huge room with a countless amounts of long tables, them being filled with a loud noises of constant voices and cutlery against plates. The air was thick with the smell of fried food. After spotting the table where her friends already sat, she took a tray and set herself behind the last person in the line.

A few people away from the paying she put her hand in her pocket to take out her wallet. A cold chill went through her body as she felt that it was empty. _Did I forgot it in my locker?_ Panic went through her body and she suddenly turned her head to see that the amount of people in front of her slowly decreased.

 _It's about to be my turn, I need an emergency solution!_

In her panic she decided to ask the person on front of her. Carefully she knocked him on the back with a finger and spoke up, "Excuse me?"

The tall guy in front of her turned around and looked at her. He was more than a head length above her and his skin was covered in green scales. Before Reshiram could say anything he reached his arm out, to put it around her shoulders. With that he pushed her closer to himself and said "What does a little sweetheart like you want?" Reshiram struggled as he made her take a step closer to him. _The first day and I meet a person like this! I can't take this anymore. Why does it always happen to me?_ Memories began flooding through her mind. She zoned out from the cafeteria, from the school, and from the city. She was back at her home.

She stood outside her house and looked at it. A simple wooden villa with a garden around it. The air was filled with the scent of flowers from the flowerbeds in the garden.

Reshiram looked at the her wristwatch before keeping on searching with her eyes over the street. She turned and covered her eyes when the low sun shined her in the eyes. As she peered and tried to see if one of the people that walked along the street was the one she searched for, a hand touched her on the neck. She swallowed as the person slowly let his hand slid around her neck until it rested on her throat. "So why was I supposed to meet you out of all people here?" the person whispered in her ear. Reshiram didn't face the person before talking. "You know…"

"What are you doing? Leave her alone Rayquaza!" Reshiram was thrown back to reality as someone dragged her out of Rayquaza's grip and shoed him away from Reshiram. As soon as he let her go, she let the memories go. _Stay in the present. Don't look backwards. Live for the future._

Someone shook her and a worried face came into her vision. "Are you okay? You're kind of pale. I'm sorry if Rayquaza took it a step too far."

Reshiram gathered herself and focused on the person in front of her. It was the girl she had met earlier, Suicune. The person shook Reshiram's shoulders a bit and presented the other guy.

"He, over there, is Rayquaza. What was it you wanted to ask him?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money," Reshiram answered while she could feel that her cheeks turned red. She looked down at her feet and muttered before going quiet.

"Nothing to be embarrassed over. Rayquaza will pay for you," Suicune said and hooked her by the arm while balancing her tray in the other hand.

Reshiram was walking besides Suicune and looked at her. _She seems kind but who was that green guy?I hate people that acts like girls are objects for them to claim. I have so many bad memories… stay in the present…_

To get away from her thoughts she tried to analyze Suicune as detailed as possible. _So she is a few centimeters taller than me, has purple hair and… and … and… a light blue barrette. She has heels on her shoes. People looks at her when she walks past them. How would I describe her appearance with one word?_ Suicune cut Reshiram's trail of thoughts.

"I owe you a sorry for Rayquaza. He shouldn't have touched you without asking," she said as they approached a table.

"It's okay," Reshiram answered but immediately felt that it was a lie.

"I can comfort you with the fact that he is only doing it because he wants to enjoy you, not because he is perverted. Mostly he asks if it's ok but sometime he forgets. Luckily he is always stopping if you tell him to," Suicune ended her attempt to defend her friend as they reached the table.

They sat down at a table where Latias, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza sat. "Seems like you already met a few of our friends!" Mewtwo said and put down her fork.

While Suicune and Reshiram dragged out their chairs and sat down, Latias was busy with shoveling her mouth full of meatballs in speed that created nasty gobblings and was clearly was against all existing table manners. Reshiram greeted her friends and as she expecting them to began interrogate her about how the new school felt.

"Then we comes to another important question, Rayquaza you've got someone to say sorry to," Suicune said and looked at Rayquaza. The others at the table all focused on him.

"There isn't any problems. I'm okay, I promise," Reshiram said and crossed her arms while putting down her cutlery. Suicune slowly turned her head from Rayquaza to Reshiram and looked at Reshiram with a penetrating gaze.

"You are bad at lying, what's the problem?" she said with a cold voice. Reshiram understood how easy it was for people to see that she wasn't okay.

"I don't think Reshiram wants to talk about it," Latias said and stopped eating for the first time. Reshiram just wanted to forget it and leave it as it was. She silently nodded when Latias was done.

"We drop it but since Rayquaza made you sad he is going to make you happy and apologize. I know you like milkshakes?" Mewtwo said. Reshiram smiled and nodded.

"Sure," Suicune said and tugged Rayquaza by the arm. "Your wallet Rayquaza," she said and tapped her finger against the table.

"I'm sorry Reshiram, it won't happen again," he said and gave Suicune the wallet. She took out a bill and gave it to Reshiram. "Here is fifty dollars for a milkshake,"

"Fifty? That's way too much!" both Rayquaza and Reshiram said in sync. Suicune laughed at their reactions and threw the wallet back at Rayquaza. "It's enough to stop you from repeating it," Suicune said and equipped a triumphant smile.

"But…,"

"Quiet! You deserved it, you don't have a clue what she has been through. Don't you dare to speak more about it," Latias snapped.

I **n the enternace** of the school, sat three girls on a frayed wooden bench as they all looked at all the people that flowed out of the school. The last of the summer winds that still remained warmed up the air and made peoples clothes flutter in the wind. As people walked down the stairs and followed the concrete road to the parking lot and bus stops, the girls didn't moved. They just sat there and drank their milkshakes while looking at everyone that passed by.

"So why are we doing this?" Mewtwo said and took gulp of milkshake while looking at the people that flowed by in front of them.

"Don't you understand? We are looking for fancy boys! You and I have been here for a year and we still haven't found anyone. It's time to do something about it and since you are new, you have good chances at finding someone new," Latias said eager to find love.

"I don't know…." Mewtwo said and looked down in her lap.

"Your just critical because you like someone. I've seen how you look at Rayquaza sometimes. You two would fit as a couple. A health and training freak that is spotless when it comes to being healthy but isn't capable of having proper sleeping schedule..." Latias said and continued with spotting out boys.

"No, I'm not attracted to him and besides it isn't my fault that I'm always oversleeping. It's my body,"

"… and he, a training freak that can participate in all the sports you like but is addicted to jigsaw puzzles," Latias said and waved her hands in excitement.

"Don't talk about it, he hates when people tell him that," Mewtwo said and took sip of her milkshake before turning her attention to Reshiram.

"Seen any cute guys?"

"Noone that would like to have me," Reshiram answered and peeked through the crowds to see if there was someone that would like to have her.

"Don't be so self critical, you are beautiful. Don't care about what others think about you. You choose," Latias said and crossed a leg over the other while leaning backwards over the bench.

"Easy for you to say when you are the most beautiful of all of us," Reshiram said and snorted.

"That's the point of being me," Latias said and let out a deep breath while closing her eyes.

"Reshiram you are as beautiful as Latias is angry when we play Battlefront," Mewtwo said to save the situation. Latias ears immediately sharpened. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from the bench. "What!? Don't even mention that damn computer game. It's killing me. Why does I always lose?"

Reshiram and Mewtwo laughed and even if Latias just lost her pride, she couldn't resist to smile a bit.

They sat there for a few seconds until Latias suddenly poked Reshiram.

"Cute boy for you at 2 o'clock,"

 **Reshiram walked along** the streets. She was heading for her home, as she walked, finished with the first day at her new school. She stopped and waited for the traffic light to turn green. The cars flew away past her in at high speeds, just like in the morning, the city pulsed but in the opposite direction. Everyone was instead going home.

 _It's sad that neither Mewtwo nor Latias could have followed me home after the first school day. But I can't blame them. Mewtwo has her football and Latias is going to be babysitter for her younger siblings._

She stood in her kitchen. It was spotless, the only things in it besides a few boxes on the floor was some basic was some basic household machines. While she began picking up some ceramic cups from one of the boxes she began thinking over the day. _So I've met a few potential friends. I think I've already made my first enemy with that green guy. He probably hates me after this._

As she tried to figure out where to place her coups she heard a noise from one of the other rooms. Reshiram froze. She put down the coups she had in her hands on the floor and carefully walked out to the corridor. When she was close to the front door she realized that she had forgot to lock it, as she felt a cold chill. After a few moments she walked closer to her front door and locked it. _Has someone sneaked in?_

She stopped and listened. _In the bedroom?_ She walked inside her bedroom and looked around, to find nothing was in the room.

Suddenly she heard steps behind her and before she had chance to react two hands from behind her, wrapped themselves around her chest and pulled her backwards. She instantly let out a high pitched yell.

* * *

 **End note**

So what's happening to Reshiram? The answer comes in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the reading. That's one of the points that makes me write this.(And because I also have a lot of fun when writing)

I would be good if I got a few reviews so I could improve this story a bit. It would be really helpful and make me a happy! I answer questions in pms or reviews as soon as I see them.

 **Question about forum** : If you read about it earlier and are interested pm me or put your answer in a review.

Otherwise I wish you a good time to the next time - See ya! (Or if you are reading this when its's night: Sweet dreams! That's what it is for me when I post this)

\- Paarthurnax


	3. New Plans

**Author** **note**

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm also working on my other story for the ones here that follows it. I hope you enjoy them!

Thanks for the support to:

Likes: Botanics, drakenwilde1234 & Elmemeloquendero123.

Follows: Botanics, Peopledbear52 & gamerj14.

Reviews: Cptslapem

On to the reading!

* * *

 **New Plans**

 **Chapter three**

 **After a long**

and hard day, Reshiram had gotten home to her apartment. She had immediately noticed that something was wrong and walked into her bedroom as she heard noises from there. Then someone had jumped on her from backward and grabbed her chest.

She laid on the floor with Latias on top of her, laughing with her full lungs. Mewtwo just stood in the doorway and looked at them with a smug on the face.

"What has hit you? You thought that was fun? Reshiram screamed and forcefully pushed Latias off her, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through her body.

Latias didn't reflect over what Reshiram said, just kept grasping for air as she laughed. "Y-you should have seen your face,"

Reshiram just growled. _Is relaxing a bit too much to ask for?_ Mewtwo offered her hand to help Reshiram up. She took and was helped up on the legs again. "Sorry if we startled you. We won't do it again," Mewtwo started to brush off the dust from Reshiram while Latias just kept laughing.

The scene played itself over and over again on the inside of Reshirams eyelids. She entered the bedroom. Someone sneaked up behind. Put hands across her chest. Just that it wasn't Latias in the vision that she had.

"I'm fighting to get away from all these memories and you just bring them back to me, let me go!" Reshiram shrugged off Mewtwo's hand and left the two of them. She walked over in the kitchen and threw herself down on a chair before she clenched her fingers around her templates. The claws dug in the soft skin and the pain forced her out of the memories.

The laugh from Latias died away. Soon she could feel how Mewtwo's strong arms put down her hands on the table and how she gently caressed Reshirams muzzle. "I told Latias that it would end like this… don't blame her too much, she is ashamed of what she has done to you."

Reshiram didn't look up at Mewtwo and muttered some carefully chosen words about how much she disliked their attempt to jump on her. "We came here for restarting life, try to take it with a laugh, she's just trying to keep you in a good mood.

They were in Reshiram's kitchen at the dining table. Mewtwo was putting down cutlery from the cupboards and plates and while Latias was making sandwiches with cheese and ham. Reshiram herself sat on a chair with her head resting on the table. Her gaze was toward the window. She was examining the street and little park she could see.

 _Why? Why am I here? Everything there is gone. I need to let go and forget it all. You're fine here, already got some new friends here. Don't worry about it. You'll never need to go back._

Latias put down a plate in front of Reshiram and gave her plate. "Cheer up now we got food! Besides we have good news, that's why we went to you,"

Reshiram didn't answer, instead, she started to violently chew on her sandwich. "There's going to be a party soon. The school is always having one in the assembly hall to kick off the year. Might be a bit lame but it's free and you'll have a lot of chances to meet new persons,"

She just grumbled. Latias smiled and gave Mewtwo a smug. She bent down and whispered something in her ear. "We've already found a guy for you,"

Reshiram dropped her sandwich on the table and opened her mouth to say something to Latias but turned and looked at Mewtwo. "It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow," Mewtwo said and looked down at her feet. She carefully smiled at Reshiram. "It was Latias' idea, she asked Suicune and Suicune knew someone she thought you would work good with,"

Latias just rubbed her palms together and laid her arms around Reshiram's neck. "Come on! It'll be fun, I promise,"

 _Why are my palms so sweaty?_ Reshiram thought and tried to smile. _Don't worry, he'll be nice._

"I s-suppose it's a good idea… shall we meet and plan a bit?"

"Sure, we can do it after school tomorrow," Latias said.

Reshiram stood in the bedroom and looked in the window down at the street. She could see Mewtwo and Latias walking along the path towards the road. They waved each other goodbye. Mewtwo turned on the ignition in her car and drove down the street while Latias started to walk in the opposite direction. Mewtwo stayed in the window and kept looking until they were gone.

She turned around and walked into her kitchen, sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. _What a day. So many impressions. I haven't had a second to think about everything. But I do at least get some new friends. Hopefully. And an invite to a party. Don't know what to think about meeting a guy after what happened back there. Maybe he's better._

After a stroll through the apartment, she stood in her room and looked at possible clothes for the party.

 _This one? No…_

In her hunt for finding clothes, she picked up an old dress.

 _Why did I even keep_ _this?_

Her eyes went blank as she stared against the wardrobe for a few seconds. She tilted her head and looked down at the dress for a few seconds. Her hand stroked the soft material back and forth. The dress glided out of her hands. Hasty steps took her to the bathroom. She flipped a coin and turned on the water.

 **An early morning** and the school was bustling of activity as normal. Thousands of reflections from the sun bouncing against the windows were thrown over the concrete yard. Ten minutes left to the lesson and people hurrying around to reach their locations in time. A girl was running along a corridor without really knowing what she was supposed to go.

 _Three-two-seven? So the third wing, floor two, room seven?_

Reshiram shook her head and throw and read the numbers on the closest classroom door. _Three-seven-three? Kinda right._

She sighed, sat down on a bench and clenched her fingers around her books. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembers how the psychologist she went to said: _Inhale seven hold four, exhale, eight seconds._ She repeated two times. During the third time, she was awakened from someone's voice. She looked up and her eyes met with a guy that looked like he was a bit older than her. He wore a simple grey and blue shirt accompanied by a black pair of pants. On his muzzle, a pair of reading glasses were placed. His skin looked like it had a combination of grey and dark blue.

In silence, he held his open hand stretched out in front of her.

She took it lightly while trying to determine his intentions. He had a firm grip compared and shook her hand three times before releasing it.

"Dialga, it's enjoyable to meet you miss,"

"R-Reshiram,"

"Looks like you're a bit lost miss, I can offer my guidance. We're going to the same room anyways,"

Reshiram lifted her eyebrows and looked at him. _I can't really say no to that offer but how did he-?"_

"You've bought the same course literature. And as long as our teacher isn't teaching in two classes at the same time we're in the class,"

"Okay," she said and nodded after a moment of hesitation, still a bit astonished by his sudden appearance and introduction.

Reshiram trailed his long steps in two minutes until they reached a classroom. The door was open and inside she could see a half-full class and a teacher in front of them. He was a long male in a lab coat with a little name tag on the front that read Uxie, science and maths teacher.

The teacher took a look at them when they entered, asked for there and then point at two seats on the opposite side of the door, two rows from the lectern. Dialga took the chair closest to the window and Reshiram sat down beside him. Reshiram let her gaze glide over all the equipment and models that were stored in glass cabinets along one wall. She couldn't deny that she was a bit curious. On the whiteboard in the front, the teacher had started to write "Biology" with massive letters.

As time went on more and more people appeared in the class. Soon Reshiram found herself looking at another girl that joined the class. She was directed to the place beside Reshiram. The girl was quite bulky and long. Rough scales covered her body, most of them in dark grey while some contrasted with a magenta shade. She threw her worn out backpack over the seat on the chair and sat down with her legs thrown up on a chair beside her.

"Do you have a spare pencil? Forgot my own," was the first words she uttered as she looked at Reshiram.

Reshiram made a shaky chuckle before handing over one of the ones she had in her pocket. _Not one of these, please not one of these, not one of these._

The girl took the pen and inspected it for a few seconds before looking up at Reshiram. "If you didn't look like you've seen a ghost I would've almost thought that you were sane," She tilted her head and inspected Reshiram's appearance further.

Reshiram just shivered and tried to meet the girl's gaze but every time she tried she trailed off. The girl's small smug implied that she enjoyed Reshiram's erratic behavior.

 _Can't this just stop?_

As she thought so Dialga chuckled behind her.

"Don't worry about Palkia. "Almost sane" is a positive rating compared to what she says about others," He gently placed his hand on hers and gave Palkia a mischievous glance. Palkia snorted and shifted her focus from Reshiram to Dialga.

"Why do you always need to destroy my fun? Don't be such a jerk!" Palkia said and clenched her fists.

"If you ever tried to be kind to anyone but yourself I would consider that,"

"Yeah, you're always soo polite and soo smart know-it-all," she said with her voice dripping of sarcasm. Dialga stiffened a bit.

"Are we going that low? Well, then let's comment your non-existing friends since that's true,"

Palkia froze for a few seconds and her mask of confidence disappeared for a brief moment. _That one hit hard._ Reshiram thought as she deeply regretted to sit in between the two of them. She noticed how she tried to make herself smaller and smaller.

"Dickhe-," Palkia never finished the word. She spoke much higher than she intended to and Uxie was staring at her with a lifeless gaze that lacked any sign of compassion. As she noticed this she went quiet.

"Two hours detention for you and one for Dialga," he said. Dialga grinned while Palkia smiled at him and whispered: "Totally worth it,"

Reshiram noticed that she had been holding her breath and let out a relieved sigh. _Hopefully, they stay quiet and doesn't drag me into anything,"_

Palkia muttered something and spoke to Reshiram. "I've been sharing biology with him for years. I can't count how many times we've gotten detention because of each other. I just can't stand these I-know-everything persons. He's just a nerd,"

The lesson went on with Reshiram sitting in the middle of the two of them and trying to avoid as much attention as possible because of their earlier brawl. Every time their bickering started she lowered her head more into the biology book.

 **Raikou let out** a relieved sigh as he went out from the bathroom. His fierce yellow fur was dripping wet. The only thing he had on him was a towel wrapped on his waist.

He was of average height, a little heavier, a bulky but stubby body could be hinted under his thick swirly fur.

He stretched his arms above his head as he entered his room. Spent a few seconds with just standing in the middle of the room and extending every vein in his body trying to force out the numbness that remained after the hot water.

With one hand at the towel to keep it in place, he started to feel around with his other hand on the bed, as he went through of dirty clothes trash and broken pens.

His hand hit a hard object and he picked it up, a phone that had an apparent crack across the screen. The notification bar showed two things: A call from Suicune and then a message reading "Don't forget the date I organized for you tonight,"

 _Like I've done anything but preparing this afternoon. Then this about hooking me up with a girl for a date without asking me._

 _Eh, come on, she knew that you wouldn't go with anyone._

 _What's that supposed to mean? I'm not Dialga._

 _That you're predictable when it comes to dating…_

 _Whatever, I got someone. It's just the principle from her, but don't you worry stepsis, I'll make it up to you, don't you worry._

He smiled a bit to himself and went over to his wardrobe to choose a proper outfit.

 _Probably worth the effort at least. She seems to have a damn good judgment when it comes to people._

 _I know people flock around her. Come on hurry up._

An hour later a horn could be heard from the street outside. Raikou checked his window and could see Rayquaza in his car.

 _Always in time Ray._

* * *

What do you think? I really appreciate support, especially reviews & constructive feedback so I can improve.

I hope I can get better at updating my stories at the same time as I've accepted that I live a busy life that doesn't allow me to write as much as I want.

You can also see story progress under my profile, I update quite often now so you have an idea about how far I've gotten with the chapters.

\- Paarthurnax


End file.
